Crónica de una relación
by robopol
Summary: Yamamoto/Gokudera. Pensamientos de Yamamoto y Gokudera sobre su extraña relación.


**Crónica de una relación**

**_..._**

Yamamoto sabe que llevan cuarenta y cinco minutos besándose. Ha visto el reloj de reojo dos veces, pero está seguro de que no van a acabar, porque cada vez que él intenta separarse un poco, Gokudera hace un pequeño sonido entrecortado y él se ve incapaz de alejarse.

Están en su habitación. Su padre atiende "Take Sushi" escaleras abajo y cree que están estudiando. Yamamoto no le ha dicho nada, porque Gokudera dice que sería una gilipollez, pero el japonés sabe que, en realidad, es porque el muchacho aún no está listo.

Están en el suelo, arrodillados frente a la mesa donde se encuentran los apuntes y ejercicios de matemáticas. Yamamoto sabe que en cualquier momento Gokudera le hará una señal para instalarse en la cama y poder seguir allí. Así que, cuando el italiano le baja la cremallera de la sudadera, Takeshi sonríe.

Nunca se lo dirá a Gokudera porque volaría su casa por los aires, pero Yamamoto conoce a Gokudera más de lo que éste cree. Tampoco es muy difícil, una vez que te acostumbras a ello.

Ahora que están en la cama, la acción se precipita, porque _Tu padre está abajo_ y _Lo sé_ así que _Apresúrate, joder_. Yamamoto ríe, porque se divierte. Antes se reía de lo absurdo de la situación, porque aquél era Gokudera y Gokudera no le dejaba acercarse ni dos metros. Pero ahora se ríe al ver el sonrojo de las mejillas del italiano, y la risa se transforma en un gemido porque Hayato de venga de él tocándole la entrepierna por encima de los vaqueros.

A Yamamoto le gusta tomarse su tiempo, pero cuando están en su casa todo es rápido y desesperado porque son adolescentes. Adolescentes jugando un juego de mayores. Y no es simplemente el sexo. El juego de Tsuna y Reborn, que a veces Yamamoto cree que no es un juego, pero no dice nada.

Cuando gana las batallas el juego le parece una pasada. Pero cuando se encuentra con que a Gokudera le han dejado inconsciente siente las ganas de sacudir a Tsuna y decirle _¿Cómo puedes permitir esto?_. Pero no lo hace, porque Tsuna está tan herido como los demás. Así que se sienta al lado de la cama de Hayato y lo contempla. A veces habla en voz alta _Por favor, despierta ya_, asustado de que las heridas sean muy profundas, muy letales. Yamamoto es de los pocos que está presente cuando el italiano despierta. _Eres un idiota_ murmura con voz ronca Gokudera cuando abre los ojos. Yamamoto sabe, a diferencia de los demás, que Gokudera no lo dice como su frase cliché, sino porque el italiano ha visto las lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

Por el contrario, Gokudera nunca está cuando Yamamoto despierta adolorido y vendado, sino que Tsuna es el primero en saludarle. Pero no le molesta, porque el aire de la habitación huele a tabaco y en la pequeña mesita al lado de su cama hay un cenicero lleno de colillas.

Este juego tan mortal les lleva a aprovechar todo lo que pueden porque, aunque Yamamoto odia pensar en ello, la muerte está rondándoles constantemente. Así que todo es rápido en su relación que _No existe, capullo. Tú y yo no somos nada_, pero hay veces en las que todo sale como Takeshi quiere, porque es lento y un poco sentimental. Cuando están en casa de Yamamoto, todo es fugaz y caótico porque _Nos van a pillar por lo lento que eres, idiota_. Pero hay ocasiones, y a Yamamoto le encantan, en que Gokudera le permite ir a su piso y allí todo se vuelve lento y apasionado, porque es el refugio de Gokudera y el italiano se siente a salvo y no hay que temer, entonces _Quiero hacerte el amor_ y _Tch. No digas tonterías_, pero a pesar de las palabras Takeshi sonríe: _No has dicho que no._

Aquellas veces son pocas, pero cogen de sorpresa a Yamamoto y por eso las ama más, porque son como Gokudera: inesperadas, espontáneas. Como aquella vez en la que se armó de valor y se declaró al italiano, ya que desesperadamente sentía que _Me gustas mucho, ¿sabes?_, y Gokudera lo miró con asombro, su tabaco al borde de caerse de su boca. Yamamoto todavía espera que Hayato le pegue por aquello, pero en ese momento sólo pasó que _Dios, de verdad eres un idiota_ y Gokudera le besó en los labios, sin mayor palabra, volviendo a Takeshi en el muchacho más feliz del mundo.

Pero en ocasiones la felicidad se trastoca, porque Gokudera no sabe contenerse y su lengua es muy virulenta. Yamamoto está acostumbrado, pero hay momentos en los que realmente duele y no puede soportarlo. Entonces se aleja de Gokudera y echa a andar sin rumbo, intentando _Sé paciente, es Gokudera. Sé paciente_. Se aleja y huye, pero nunca llega a casa porque Hayato da con él antes y lo empuja suavemente contra la pared y lo sostiene por el cuello de la camiseta, sin sortarlo. Gokudera mira al suelo unos momentos, luego alza la vista sonrojándose y después, tras dudar un segundo, se pone en puntillas y le da un pequeño beso a Yamamoto en los labios. Jamás pide_ Perdón, _porque es Gokudera Hayato, pero es su manera de pedir la redención _Por todo lo que te he hecho. Soy gilipollas, perdóname_. Y Takeshi lo abraza por los hombros y se queda un rato sosteniendo la cabeza del italiano por la nuca contra su cuello, enredando sus manos ásperas de la katana en los mechones de Gokudera.

Yamamoto conoce a Gokudera más de lo que éste cree. Tampoco es muy difícil, una vez que te acostumbras a ello... Pero ya no es costumbre, es otra cosa que le revuelve el estómago y llena su cabeza de aire. Se siente ligero cuando Gokudera le sonríe, cree que puede volar cuando Gokudera... No, Hayato. Cuando Hayato pronuncia su nombre en la oscuridad.

Así que aquí están, cuando ya no son muchachos experimentando ni tampoco son hombres; cuando con sus tiernos diecinueve años ya han sido marcados por numerosas cicatrices. Hoy es de esos días en los que Hayato invita a Takeshi a su casa, en el que beben un par de cervezas, en el que el italiano fuma tres cigarrillos mientras Takeshi prepara la comida. Hoy es de esos días en los que hacen el amor en todos los sitios posibles del piso de Gokudera: la cocina, el baño, el sofá, en el pasillo... Pero es en la cama, con la luz del amanecer ya que no han dormido nada, que Yamamoto sonríe antes de bostezar y luego acaricia la cara de Hayato y _Te quiero_, seguido de un _Tch. Idiota_.

Pero mientras Takeshi empieza a caer en los brazos del sueño que Hayato dice algo muy bajito, y Yamamoto se duerme con una sonrisa.

_**...**_

Gokudera conoce a Yamamoto más de lo que éste cree. Tampoco es muy difícil, una vez que te acostumras a ello, porque para Hayato es acostumbrarse ya que nunca ha tenido buena relación con el resto de los seres humanos.

Por eso murmura casi a regañadientes cuando Yamamoto está dormido, porque en el fondo sabe que Takeshi no está del todo inconsciente cuando él dice unas últimas palabras dedicadas a la _Fantástica noche, ¿no crees?_ que acaba de pasar, mientras el sol se eleva a través de la ventana abierta.

Y Gokudera sonríe antes de echarse al lado de Yamamoto y quedarse dormido.

_Yo también te quiero. Idiota._

--

**Pues eso. Escribo cosas sentimantaloides a veces xDDD.**


End file.
